Архитектура компьютера
Данный раздел содержит переводы текстов-оригиналов англоязычных ресурсов = Архитектура компьютера (Computer architecture) = Введение (Introduction) Discuss the notion of the modern computer as a Turing Machine in order to understand what an instruction is in the next section. Рассматривается современный компьютер как машину как машину Тьюринга для того, чтобы понять Набор команд архитектур (Instruction Set Architectures) Now a days, There are many electrical and electronic circuits which can do many jobs like Adding two numbers,multiplying, copying, conditionals etc.. In computers these all circuits are kept in an order and are given certain number such that they can be accessed from registers in processor. In processor they are executed. Data required for doing any job, in case of adding two numbers, is fetched either from input devices like keyboard, serial port or from memory itself. This set of circuits are called Instructon Set. The number associated with each circuit is called Opcode. To make use of these circuits. we have to call certain circuit using opcode . In real world problems, we dont use just adding and moving. We use all of them for accompaingn our work. In case of adding two numbers we move our input to registers in processor and call adding opcode and move the result to certain memory unit. This can be done by giving the opcodes in an order. This is called Assembly programming. Instuctions are kept in RAM and are executed one by one by processor. (conditionals - условный; обусловленный; лог. условное высказывание) (circuits - окружность; область действий; участок; совокупность операций; эл. цепь; схема) (execute - осуществлять, выполнять, исполнять, оформлять) (fetched - принести, достать, разг. ударять) (instruct - инструктировать, обучать, наставлять, приказывать, информировать) В наши дни сущетсвует множетво электрических и электронных схем, которые выполняют различные функции: складывают два числа, умножают, копируют, conditionals и так далее. В компьютерах все эти схемы находятся в определенном порядке и их зафиксировано определенное число таким образом, чтобы они были доступны от регисторов в процессоре. Команды выполняются в процессоре. Данные для выполнения какой-либо команды, например, для сложения чисел, добавляются либо посредством вводных устройств, таких как клавиатура, последовательный порт, либо непосредственно из памяти. Такие схемы называется набором команд. Число, связанное с каждой схемой, называется кодом операции. Чтобы использовать эти схемы, следует обратиться к какой-либо определенной, использующей код опреации. На самом деле мы используем не только опреации добавления и перемещения, но и все остальные для сопровождения работы. В случае сложения двух чисел перемещаются выходы регистора в процессоре, вызывается код операции и результат сохраняется в определенную ячейку памяти. Это может быть сделано отдаванием кодов операций в определенном порядке и называется Assembly программированием. Команды сохраняются в RAM и выполняются последовательно в процессоре. Конвейерная обработка команд (Pipelining) pipelining is basically a type of process in which every thing is organised like a production line. Конвейерная обработка - это процесс, при которм каждая все действия организованы как на производственной линии. Иерархия памяти - Кэш. (Memory Hierarchies (Caches)) To achieve the best performance, allow memory to keep up with the processor and have a reasonable memory cost compared to other components. Для достижения лучшей производительности, памяти не дают отставать от процессора и она должня иметь разумную цену по сравнению с другими компонентами. See also Computer architecture at Wikipedia. Категория:Лингвистика Категория:Компьютерные технологии en:Computer architecture